Angels Don't Fall
by Superq
Summary: Echo Mcbane, and Griffin Alendorf, are iceskating over the winterbreak of their seventh year at Hogwarts. They get into depth about what might happen after Hogwarts, and about Voldemort. RR


Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings original characters, I did however come up with Echo and Griffin, so if you could please not take them! I created Echo and Griffin as Lily and James' friends. They are on winter break in their 7th year at Hogwarts, and are a bit unsure about the future. R/R!!!  
  
Griffin walked onto the ice tentatively his skates cutting into the light layer of snow. The noonday sky was gray, flanked by tall pine trees. Smoke was rising steadily from almost every visible chimney. He turned to look in the other direction and saw Echo standing frozen biting her lip and looking at the ice.  
"Come on, Echo. It can't have been that long." Griffin said circling the rink  
"Oh but it has though. It probably does not register with you, a year seems like and hour to you!" Echo said, her dirty blonde hair flying wildly around her earmuffs.  
"Echo, you didn't forget, your purposefully blocking it from your memory." Griffin said coming to a halt in front of her.  
Echo folded her arms. "Why would I do that? All it would do is save me from falling sooner."  
"No...I think you feel guilty."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you did not tell anyone where you were going."  
"That's not true, why wouldn't I tell people I was going ice skating, it's not a sin."  
"No, but you know everyone would think you wanted to get with me, after you told everyone you would wait till after Hogwarts to have a relationship with anyone."  
"And why would that make me guilty?" Echo asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Because you lied, you know you want to get with me." Griffin said smirking.  
"First of all no, and second of all I did not lie to anyone."  
"Then you are lying to your self." Griffin said almost quietly.  
"You are horrible, now I do feel guilty, but not because I lied about wanting to get with you, but I told Lily and James I was going to see my sick grandma who lives just outside town." Echo said.  
"Stop trying to get out of getting on the ice. I really don't want to drag you onto the ice. Trust me Echo, you'll remember as soon as you get out here." He said almost sweetly.  
"Fine, fine." Echo mumbled, and slowly steeped out onto the ice. She stretched out her arms and moved shakily towards Griffin.  
"One foot after the other. For someone so perfect you sure are hard to direct." Griffin said watching echo hobble around.  
"Stuff it, Griffin." Echo said, watching her feet all the while. Slowly she started to skate, picking up speed as she circled the lake.  
"Nice removal of mental block there." Said Griffin smirking.  
Echo ignored him and continued skating.  
"We should have come to your house over winter break before now," Said Griffin, "I could have taught you to skate forever ago."  
"I already knew hoe to skate, its just been a while. And I don't think any one would want to stay with my repulsive muggle family." She said laughing.  
Griffin smiled. "What do you think is going to happen after Hogwarts is over? Any thoughts of what you're going to do after school?" he asked.  
"Personally I just want to live my life." She said, a far away look in her eyes. "What about you?"  
"I just want to kick old Voldy-poo's butt." Echo gave him a quizzical look and started to laugh.  
"Does that mean an Auror? She asked.  
"I dunno. Do you think it will all blow over?" Griffin asked, actually looking serious.  
"I hope so. Dumbledore'll probably do him in, if it ever comes down to that." Griffin said.  
"Or maybe the Order of the Phoenix." Echo said shrugging. "But it worries me sometimes. If something happened to any of you guys, I don't know what I'll do."  
"Echo, trust me on this one, nothing is going to happen to any of us." Griffin said stopping to face her. "And if it does, we'll just try our best to move on." Griffin said looking worried.  
Echo nodded silently. They continued to skate, both seemingly lost in thought. Then Echo returned to the original question of life after Hogwarts.  
"I think after Hogwarts I would like to do something abroad. Maybe work for the Australian ministry or something, then see where it takes me from there." Echo said looking up at the sky.  
"Is there even an Australian Ministry of magic?" Griffin said chuckling.  
"Of course there is. I read about it." She said as if that settled the matter.  
"Ohhh! So you read about it so it must be true!" Griffin said feigning ignorance to his being sarcastic when she punched him in the arm. "We'll I figure I will join the order after school lets out for good, and possibly take a chunk out of the Death Eater population." Griffin said, his face shinning like a little boy with candy. Echo just smiled.  
I hope we will still see each other after Hogwarts." Echo said.  
"Oh, so you do have feeling for me." Griffin said looking triumphant.  
  
"Not just you, every one you dolt." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Don't you worry, we will. If I know the marauders we will probably all be living in the same house, or at least near each other. But god knows what Wormtail will do, especially with all of his past grades. Not exactly to of the line." Griffin said shaking his head. "He's hopeless."  
Echo whacked griffin in the chest with the back of her hand. "Don't be so hard on Peter. He tries so hard, and he thinks so highly of you all." Echo scolded.  
"I know, I know. But I feel sorry for Remus to too. I wonder if he'll have trouble finding a job with his...er...condition." Griffin said. "But then I can' t see him falling apart, but peter I can."  
"Well there's nothing we can do but be friends with him. I'm sure he'll be fine." Echo aid, though she herself looked uncertain."  
"Its just he is such a leech sometimes." Griffin said sighing. "I don't think he will ever be his own person."  
"You know I don't think I will ever understand men." Echo said shaking her head.  
"Well it's pretty basic. Quidditch, sex and food, though probably no tin that order." Griffin replied.  
Echo looked disgusted. "That's barbaric! I mean, I could have figured it out but hearing it from a guy just proves I'm not just overly opinionated."  
"Yea, well were not all barbaric. Every now and then you come across the ones who have actual emotions." He said matter-of-Factly.  
"Shut up." Echo said, though she looked like she was suppressing a laugh.  
The continued to skate around the rink till the setting sun began to peak out of the clouds.  
"Woo! I didn't fall once! I thought I would have the flattest bum on this side of the world!" She said triumphantly.  
"I told you. And I for one am glad you didn't, I like you bum the way it is." He sad.  
Echo smacked griffin on the arm but laughed. "Lets go back to my house, and have hot co-ca or something? My treat."  
Griffin smiled. "Sounds great. I'm just going to take one more lap around the lake, ok?" Echo nodded and began to remove her skates.  
Griffin turned and slowly glided over the ice. So many questions probed his mind. Everything seemed so uncertain. He calmed his fears as he remembered his little chat with Echo. They'd all see each other and they'd all live through whatever came their way. He stopped in the middle of the rink and gazed over the treetops at the feeble rays of sun fighting to get through the clouds.  
"Griffin, are you ready to go now?"  
He turned and saw Remus standing at the edge of the lake expectantly.  
  
"You ok? Remus asked as griffin reached him.  
"I'm fine." Griffin answered shortly, standing back to look at the lake.  
Remus nodded unsure of what the lake my have meant to his companion. They began tot walk away, looking for a safe place to apparate.  
"I'm surprised you didn't fall out there. Did Echo fall often?"  
Griffin shook his head and said "Angels don't fall, they soar." 


End file.
